


Reasons to love a traitor

by Minion_Energon_101



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-16
Updated: 2015-05-16
Packaged: 2018-03-30 19:56:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3949678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minion_Energon_101/pseuds/Minion_Energon_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mirage still believes Cliffjumper hates him for the energon switcheroo with the Insecticons. He finds out something more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reasons to love a traitor

He smiled as his plan began to work in full swing. He snuck a Decepticons insignia from them and headed out of the Autobots base when he should have been resting to put his plan into full swing. He raced across the dessert in alt mode and practically put pedal to the metal for the Isecticon's given base.

When he got there, he peaked into the open cargo door and listened to them argue about only getting two energon cures from Megatron for the three of them (one of these bugs was actually positive with this) and toke off, still arguing. So when they were far enough to not see him picking up the energon cures, he turned invisible and did just so. When he resurfaced outside the base, unindivisible, he transformed and rolled out with the crises in his open seats of his alt mode.

His traveling toke about an hour or so and he transformed with the energon cubes in his arms and kneels down to place them a yard away from the Decepticons base and smiled. He was brilliant and very daring to pull off a stunt like this!

He started to get up when he saw the Insecticons in the sky, flying in their insect modes very angrily as they wiggled across the sky. He hid behind a rock and chuckled, he was intelligent after all with tactics. Take that Prowl!

But soon, he heard Starscream (of all Decepticons...) scream and crash over on the cliff just next to the one he hid behind, a little red vehicle running into the distance and away from the Decepticons base.

'Cliffjumper?' He thought.

He quickly realized he was poking out from his spot when he saw Megatron fluidly land just next to Starscream, demanding an explanation. Before he could get one they liked, they both turn to shoot at the flying Insecticons and missed several times. Was this really all they could do? But the Insecticons missed them too even as they dropped bomb pellets into the dessert slab cliff. He coughed himself as the itchy and irritating sand got in his intakes.

Megatron and Starscream arose from the sand clouds, Megatron thought it time to blame Starscream for this.

'He missed to,' Mirage said as Starscream voiced those exact words.

He didn't expect Starscream to look straight at him and yell something as he tried to shoot him. Mirage turned invisible only a second earlier and rolled away swiftly. He started to walk away after a second of getting everything in his processor and frame to work together. His processor was yelling "Run!" and "Escape!" but his body only slowed down as his frame was to sluggish to keep up so he settled for walking a brisk pace.

He wanted to topple over for a second as he hunched over in pain and groaned in his helm, why was he so weak from a failure shot?

He remembered the tiny red vehicle that matched Bumblebee and he couldn't help but whisper his name.

"Cliffjumper..."

He saw Skywarp getting thrown around before he himself was blast into a rock, his invisibility turned off to give his body the rest it needed. He could only see the Insecticons land before him, before he blacked out...

Mirage was seated on an orange colored berth in the medical bay with Ratchet pointing a light into his optics, from left to right and vise versa.

"Follow the light, Mirage," Ratchet said as he followed the little white light with ease, "That's it, your doing well, keep following."

Sooner or later, Ratchet stopped pointing the light at him as he shuttered his optics to get the little dancing dots out of his vision and Ratchet smiled down at him.

"Congratulations Mirage, that little Decepticons-Insecticons, whatever- mind control chip didn't damage your processor any more they slight rebooting," Ratchet smiled further, "I suggest you hurry along before I deem you still unwell and put you into a new test."

Mirage stared at Ratchet funny until he saw Wheeljack laying on another berth and Wheeljack used his good arms thumb and pointed at the door. He got the message and got up, thanked Ratchet, and left before the good doctor could say "your welcome."

He walked out of the med-bay doors to run into someone much smaller then him so they fell over and he didn't. He rubbed his chassis where the helm of the other mech collided with it and sighed, he was still trying to catch his intakes after the memory.

"Hey watch where your going you not-so-speedy Decepti-voodoo!" Cliffjumper said from the floor and pointed at him.

Not again, why?! He thought they were finally friends! You can even ask Ratchet that they did indeed had a friendly wrestling competition in the med-bay as Cliffjumper laid on top of him saying, "Check me over to, doctor! I have a hole in my head that needs fixing!"

"I thought we were friends again, Cliffjumper. What have I done to get you so upset at me again?" Mirage asked as he helped the mini-bot up even if he wanted it or not.

Cliffjumper growled, "Once a Decepticon-!"

He was shut up by a kiss on the lips by Mirage, the noble bent down without him looking to kiss the tiny mech At his own height. Cliffjumper saw Mirage's tiny blush as he kissed him and when he broke away from Cliffjumper, he jumped away like a rabbits shadow being chased by an invisible predator.

Cliffjumper licked over his lips to find he tasted Mirage's own taste on them. Sweet but plain in a taste numbing way until he got a deeper taste.

High grade? Really Mirage?

Cliffjumper watched the spy turn the corner and he smiled, "Love ya' too... traitor."

**Author's Note:**

> *laughs softly*


End file.
